Cometh the Hulk, Cometh the Storm
by Starchief
Summary: Spidey is in for a surprise as he bends the truth to gain a study vacation in Florida. For there's a Green Goliath ready to meet him. And his only hope? Thor, the Asgardian god of thunder. But first, Web-Head needs to save him!
1. Chapter 1

**MARVEL TEAM-UP**

**Spider-Man & The Mighty Thor**

**versus**

**The Incredible Hulk**

_**'Cometh the Hulk, Cometh the Storm'**_

**by Chris Smillie**

**1. A Web of Deceit**

"Great timing, Parker!"

Through the driving early morning rain, a certain red-and-blue webbed figure was swinging his way above the heavy traffic of Miami.

"I manage to persuade Jolly Jonah Jameson to give me a photo assignment in 'sunny' Florida --", thought Spider-Man, "-- and it pours down! Just my rotten luck!"

Frustrated Spider-Man may be, however, in his guise of Peter Parker, he was not what you might call honest in his means of getting to Florida. Parker, a New York doctoral student, was determined to attend the Physics Fair in the sunshine state of Florida. Just one problem. Money.

Yet again, Parker was broke. The meagre wage that the Daily Bugle gave Peter was barely enough to let both him and his elderly Aunt May survive. So, how then could he wheedle his way into funding for the Physics Fair?

Parker came up with an idea. Not exactly the most truthful, nor the easiest to carry off – sweet-talk Jameson into giving his a free trip!!

"Spider-Man you say?" Jameson's cigar was as agitated as his mood. "In Florida?!

JJJ hated the webbed super-hero with every fibre of his being. He believed Spider-Man to be a menace, certainly. Possibly even a murderer. However, a large part of his hatred came from resentment. Super-heroes, felt Jameson, took the publicity away from ordinary people. The everyday man in the street was no longer being recognised for his great feats. Instead, costumed clowns with the unmistakable advantage of super-powers were given all the credit that should have been reserved for detectives, firemen and astronauts – especially one astronaut John Jameson, Jonah's son.

"Yes, Mr Jameson." Beads of sweat were pouring down Peter Parker as he spun his web of lies. "My sources say Spider-Man wants to disrupt the Florida Physics Fair. He hates to see ordinary students make good."

Parker detested making his alter-ego even more of a target for JJJ's bile but, he surmised, needs must! "If I can get there tomorrow, maybe I'll get some good pics for the Bugle?"

Jolly Jonah had long since given up trying to find out just how Parker was able to get such good photographs of Spider-Man. He reasoned they must somehow be in collusion. The last thing Jameson suspected, though, was that Parker and Spider-Man were one and the same.

"Tomorrow?" shouted Jonah. "Correction Parker. I want you there yesterday!"

* * *

So, there he was. His lie worked perfectly. One big problem though. The final words of Jameson were still ringing in Parker's ears,

"And don't come back without any photos!!!"

Photos? Of what? Obviously, Peter had no interest in actually disrupting the Fair. Florida had enough petty crime but those would not be of interest to the Daily Bugle. Super-villains were few and far between. Besides which, Parker wasn't too interested in meeting one!

So what else could go wrong? How about the weather?! It was not just that the rain was heavy. The storm had disrupted Peter's bus to the Fair, hence, he had to dig out his Spidey threads and head to the University via web-power.

Spidey was making good progress. A short way from the Fair, Web-Head rested upon a nearby wall, looking for a handy hideaway to change his clothes.

KRAAAAKKK!!!!

"Wha--?" exclaimed a surprised wall-crawler. "Thunder in Florida at 9 am?"

Above the rumble of the storm and the chattering of the rain on the hard ground below, Spidey could hear screams from nearby.

"Probably stranded by the storm," thought Spider-Man. "Well, there's only one superhero in town --" reasoned the webbed wonder as he readied a web-line, waiting to swing his way across to the commotion, "and he's --"

"-- your friendly neighbourhood SPIDER-MAN!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**2. To Catch A Hulk**

Spider-Man readied his web-line as he prepared to swing over the fleeing masses. Reckoning that the crowds were probably running away from the cause of the commotion, Spidey began swinging away from the Physics Fair and towards the town.

"Must be something big," reasoned Web-Head. "Maybe a collapsed building, a fire or --"

Spider-Man swung around the corner of a buidling to be met by the sight of a powerfully built, seven-foot-tall, green behemoth.

"-- or-- a Hulk -- ?"

Frozen to the spot, the Amazing Spider-Man and the Incredible Hulk locked eyes with one another. The Monster appeared to be almost as surprised as Spidey to find another super-powered being in Miami at 9 am on a rainy day.

Neither warrior spoke for a full two minutes, aside from a gutteral moan from the clearly confused Hulk. Then the Hulk bowed his face to Spider-Man's level and uttered, "Hulk remembers Bug-Man."

Of the brief encounters that Spider-Man had experienced with the Hulk, none were what you might call positive. This was out of Spidey's league and he knew it. The Web-Slinger's main hope was that the Fantastic Four were somehow holidaying in the Sunshine State at the same time. Ok, it was a pretty remote hope, but drowning men and straws...

Spidey decided the best approach was retreat.

"That's right, big guy. Nice behemoth. Play nice now."

The Hulk placed his huge green visage closer to Spider-Man's soaked mask.

"Hulk doesn't like Bug-Man."

Spidey gulped hard. Those are not the words to hear from the world's strongest mortal. "C'mon Ben Grimm. Where are you when I need you?" thought Spidey.

As the Wall-Crawler delicately backed away, the Hulk marched powerfully forward.

"And Hulk will --"

Uh-oh! Spider-Man could guess what was coming next as a pair of enormous green arms raised themselves above the Hulk's head.

"-- SMASH!!"

Paralysed with fear and unable to react, Spidey braced himself for the inevitable, when suddenly a voice rang out,

"HOLD, MONSTER!"


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Of Gods and Monsters**

The Green Behemoth and the Web-Shooter were transfixed as if frozen in time. The voice that commanded a halt, rang out clear and proud. The timbre was strong yet never forceful. The pitch as clear as a mountain stream. An otherworldly, superior quality resonated through every consonant.

Both the Hulk and Spider-Man looked towards the speaker.

"Stay thy hand, Brute," spoke the majestic tall figure, "or feel the wrath of the Thundergod!"

The Hulk soon thawed from the first hearing of Thor's voice. The grimace on his face suggested a deep-loathing for the Asgardian. With feint disregard, Hulk turned on his back on Spider-Man, moving towards Thor slowly, gradually picking up pace, until, eventually, the beast moved at full pelt.

Thor stayed firm.

This appeared to annoy the Hulk all the more as he cried out "Hulk not scared of Hammer-Man!"

When both colossus' were within a small distance of each other, Thor readied himself for the eventual collision. With shattering force, the Hulk smashed into the torso of Thor but the Thundergod held firm. Powering on, the Hulk began to gutterally speak --

"Because Hulk --"

A fist smashes into the face of Thor who does little to defend himself.

Another blow to the solar plexus leaves Thor doubled in pain.

"-- is the strongest one there is!!"

Bellowed the monster as he crashed a final blow into the jaw of Thor, sending the Asgardian into a wall - the building collapsing on and around the god. Briefly, there was a tense hush as the Hulk waited on any sign of revival from the pile of dust. When none appeared, the Green Goliath looked over his shoulder towards Spider-Man. Finally, the Beast turned around to face the Web-Slinger with the threat,

"Now Hulk will smash." warned the Monster as his green eyes met the facemask of Spidey.

With a shiver, the Web-Spinner quipped "I was hoping we could forget the whole thing!"

Moving with a speed that seemed to belie his bulky frame, the Behemoth launched himself towards Spider-Man. A growl that emanated from the depths of time accompanied the lethal dash. Spider-Man knew there was no way he could match the Hulk in strength but his agility and Spider-Sense may be just enough to let him live. Jumping above a shattering blow, the Hulk demolished the wall behind web-head.

"Stay still Bug-Man!"

Athletically, Spider-Man launched over Hulk's head, snapping "Actually, I prefer Spider-Man. It goes with the webbing."

With a snarl, the monster spun around, slamming his fist in to the building behind him, narrowly missing a diving Spider-Man.

"Try to say it Hulky. Spider...Spider..."

Another shattering blow but Spidey used the Hulk's arm to spring out of the way of the deadly fist. Spidey knew that was too close. "Barely missed that one!", thought Spider-Man. "If he connects, it's goodbye from Spidey."

Snarling, Hulk warned "Bah! Bug or spider - Hulk will still squash."

Spider-Man looked for an escape as Hulk moved menacingly towards him. Spidey joked, "Maybe we'll just stick to ol' Web-Head?"

Again, a proud but musical voice rang out "I said --"

An explosion of lightning, brick and dust blazed from the broken buildings damaged by the Hulk.

"-- HOLD, MONSTER!"


	4. Chapter 4

**4. And On This Day, A God Did Fall**

The Hulk looked back at the sound of Thor's voice with a mix of surprise and extreme hatred. Once again, turning his back on Spider-Man, the Behemoth snarled and roared in a primeval manner at the Thundergod.

"Stay thy hand Monster and be spared!" offered Thor, only to be met with a torrent of rage-filled fury bellowed at full volume.

With a shout of "So be it!", Thor sent his mystic mallet, Mjolnir, towards the roaring giant. The hammer sped at an unnatural velocity towards the Hulk, who took it square on the chest. The Goliath was knocked over and briefly stunned. Within seconds, the Monster had once again righted himself, whilst Mjolnir returned to it's master's hand.

Once again, the titans launched themselves at each other. Might for might, the contest may have lasted for days. However, Thor is a trained warrior whose battle-sense has been honed for centuries. Despite the power of the Hulk, in combat terms, he is but a novice.

As Thor broke free of the Hulk's grasp, he launched a brutal punch towards the Hulk's jaw.

"Thou art formidable, Monster --"

The Hulk was thrown back painfully by the force of the blow.

"-- but this be no mortal thou face --"

Using both hands, the god of thunder swung Mjolnir directly into the solar plexus of the Hulk.

"-- this be the Son of Odin that standeth against thee!"

Winded, the Hulk was left exposed to the battering of Thor. Once again, the Thundergod swung his mighty hammer. This time connecting with the Monster's jaw.

"This be Thor!! God of Thunder!!!"

And with an almost silent groan, the emerald titan sank to his knees, falling face down into a pile of bricks and dust created by the giant's wrath.

Thor turned towards Spider-Man and spoke in his clear, calm, almost haughty voice, "Rest easy, mortal. The Behemoth be beaten --"

Spidey was amazed to see not a single drop of sweat had formed on the brow on Thor. Indeed, the Odinson was neither breathing heavily nor bore any mark of battle. Parker's Spider-Sense started tingling. Beyond Thor, he could see some stirring in the dust. A green hand reached out to grab Thor's billowing cloak.

"Thor! No! LOOK OUT!"


	5. Chapter 5

**5. To Crush A Spider**

"Ha! You thought Hulk beaten?"

With an incredible swiftness, the Hulk dragged Thor to the ground. The god of thunder attempted to rise but was held steady by the powerful arm of the Hulk. Seeking to press the advantage, Hulk grasped a piece of stonemasonry and made ready to strike.

"Hammer-Man hurt Hulk."

The Behemoth brought down the material on to the head of the Odinson, in a blow that reduced the building bricks to dust. Thor twisted out of the Hulk's grasp and rose unsteadily.

"Hammer-Man make Hulk mad!"

Hulk grabbed Thor's head in his giant hand. Raising his mighty green fist, the Monster bellowed "And the madder Hulk gets --"

The fist connects. With an astonishing force, Thor is hurled across the area of broken buildings and crumbling effects.

"-- the stronger Hulk gets!"

The ferocity of the attack reverberated around the area. In awe and revulsion, Spider-Man regarded the scene. "Only Thor can stand against the Hulk," thought Spidey. "but even a god needs some recovery time." Spider-Man readied a web-line. "And as Peanut-Man's not in Florida --"

"-- this is a job for Spider-Man!" shouted the web-slinger as he swung towards the jade powerhouse.

("--or Bug-Man if you must.")

In an act of brave defiance or ultimate stupidity, Spidey touched down in front of the Hulk.

"Ha! Puny Bug-Man wants squashed like Hammer-Man?"

And with that, the Hulk brought down his tremendous fist smashing it into the ground where Spider-Man had previously stood a fraction of a second ago.

"A good Hulk should --

Spidey leapt up to the level of the Hulk and flashed webs straight into the eyes of the giant.

"-- see no Spidey --"

Vaulting over the Behemoth's towering frame, Spidey landed behind the Hulk and powerfully slapped both hands against the Giant's ears.

"-- hear no Spidey --"

With the Hulk grasping his pained head, Spider-Man poured his web-fluid to completely surround the Hulk.

"-- and especially --"

The Giant was held immobile by the astounding amounts of fluid.

"-- smash no Spidey!"


	6. Chapter 6

**6. The Lightning Strikes!**

With the Hulk immobilised, Spider-Man made his way over to Thor. The god of thunder was now risen to his knees. However, Thor was still shaken and obviously in need of some more recovery time.

"C'mon, Goldilocks." spoke Spidey. "Wake up. That webbing will never hold --"

At that moment, a loud snap announced the freeing of the Hulk. Tearing off the webbing from his eyes, the Green Behemoth made his way towards Spider-Man. Recognising that his best hope still lay with Thor, Spidey attempted to divert attention away from the slowly rising Asgardian.

"That's right Jade Jaws." said Spider-Man as he moved away from the fallen god. "Come and get ol' Spidey here. No need for anyone else to get involved."

The Hulk moved towards the Web-Slinger with a growl but the Emerald Colossus was stopped by the sound of a familiar voice.

"I thank thee, Spider-Man. Thor needs no further rest."

Now risen, the Thundergod directly faced the Behemoth. A look of fear came into the eyes of the Jade Giant. Launching himself at the Hulk, Thor spoke "I under-estimated thee, Monster!"

In the blink of an eye, Thor had brought Mjolnir down onto the head of the Hulk with a terrible cracking sound.

"But fall thou shalt!"

With the Hulk letting out a cry of pain, Thor continued his punishment. Steadying the bowed Hulk in one hand, Thor readied a sinewy fist.

"For I be Thor, Prince of Asgard --"

With a sickening thud, the blow connected. The Hulk sent spinning through the air, landing on the ground barely conscious.

"-- Son of Odin --"

Raising his magical hammer in both hands, Thor gathered the lightning in it's mystical uru stone. In an explosion of raw energy, the electricity-charged mallet connected with the fallen Hulk.

"-- and Lord of the Lightning!!!"

* * *

Spider-Man moved towards Thor. The god stood over the crushed Hulk.

"Whoah!" exclaimed Spidey. "That was totally awesome, Goldilo -- uh, Mr Thor."

Slowly the Hulk began to rise from the dust on one hand. The other clutched his painful head, attempting to stop the ringing.

Spider-Man gaped in astonishment **– **and not a little fear - at this continued endurance of the Hulk.

Continuing his painful recovery, the Hulk rose to one knee. Spider-Man clutched at Thor, who seemed oblivious to the resurgence of the Jade Giant.

"He's getting up Thor! He's still weak. Together, we could --"

With a wave of his hand, the Asgardian silenced Spider-Man.

The Hulk, now fully risen, regarded the Thundergod through tormented eyes. Looking the Asgardian up and down, then rubbing his painful head, the Hulk slowly spoke "Hulk is bored of fighting. Hulk will leave this place now."

And with that, the powerful leg muscles of the Hulk sent the behemoth on his way.

Exasperated, Spider-Man questioned Thor, "I don't believe it! You're letting him get away."

With a regal look, Thor regarded the Wall-Crawler as if a child. "Aye, mortal. Thor's aim was never to injure the beast."

Putting a powerful hand upon the shoulder of Spider-Man, Thor continued, "For underneath the breast of that monster lies the heart of a man. Thor's sole aim was to drive the Behemoth away from this place of learning less any innocents be hurt."

Thor offered his open hand to the young superhero. Taken aback by his regality, Spidey paused for a second. Then, with gusto, Spider-Man warmly shook the Asgardian's mighty hand.

Spidey said "I only hope I would be as responsible with that much power."

Smiling, Thor replied, "It be not the power, Spider-Man." Thor swung his hammer rapidly as he prepared to fly using it's energy. "It be the beating heart that lies within all men."

Spinning a web, Spider-Man swung away from the scene of battle to find a nearby ledge to change into the clothes of Peter Parker. "Until we meet again, Goldilocks!" cried Spidey.

With a hearty laugh, Thor replied, "Fare thee well – Bug-Man!"

"Sheez! Everyone's a comedian!", thought Spidey as he wondered whether his automatic camera had caught any pictures that might make Jolly Jonah greet him with a smile.

"Nah," he laughed, "Spider-Man was on the winning team!"


End file.
